


One Drink Too Many

by sithsanidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anidala AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, One Shot, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsanidala/pseuds/sithsanidala
Summary: Padmé and Anakin attend a senate gala together. Padmé drinks a little too much and Anakin spends the entire night making sure his wife doesn’t tell the entire Galactic Senate they’re married.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	One Drink Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Disney and Lucasfilms.

“What’s this gala even for?” 

Padmé sighed. “I’ve already told you. Every year the senate holds a gala to welcome our new members and celebrate a successful and peaceful year.” 

“Peaceful?” Anakin scoffed. “We just entered a war with the Seperatists less than a month ago. The Republic has split in half for the first time in a thousand years.”

“I know, Ani. But the chancellor thought it would be best if we didn’t cancel this year. You know, to boost everyone’s morales.” She finished adjusting her long trumpet sleeves and exited her closet. “Will you help me tie this, please?”

As Anakin tied the silk strands around his wife’s neck, he studied her. Her usually elaborately styled hair was in a simple fishtail braid down her exposed back. Her lipstick matched her new cherry red dress, and as she turned around to face him, Anakin knew it would take all of his willpower to keep his hands off of her for the next couple of hours. 

Padmé looked up nervously at him. “What? Is there lipstick on my teeth?”

Anakin chuckled. “No, no. I just...you’re so beautiful. How the hell did I get so lucky?”

She smiled. “As much as I love hearing you say that, you have to control yourself tonight.” 

“Are you saying you don’t think I’ll be able to?” 

Padmé gave him a knowing look. “Do you know how many times you’ve pulled me into a bathroom to...you know...after a Senate meeting? I’m a lot more covered up for those.”

Anakin kissed her forehead. “And you look just as amazing then as you do now, Angel.”

Padmé smiled shyly, the type of smile that made Anakin immensely proud because he was the only cause of it.

“Come on,” she said. “It’ll look suspicious if we’re late. I’ve never been late to anything work related and I’m not about to start today.” 

“We already look suspicious. Remind me again why I’m going with you.”

”Tonight will be a lot more bearable if you’re by my side.”

”I know that, but what do I say if another senator asks why you have some guy following you?”

”You’re a member of my security guard.”

“Okay, but what if Obi-Wan or the Jedi Council ask why I’m at some ball instead of with the clones?”

”Obi-Wan definitely suspects there’s something between us, Anakin, so he won’t ask any questions and risk our exposure because he knows the impact this will have on both of our lives.”

”And the Council?”

“You’re with me for extra security. I still don’t feel entirely safe on my own, especially because I’m against the Clone Wars, and I requested you because you are a... close friend.”

Anakin winced slightly at the phrase. Even though it wasn’t true, and he was holding Padmé’s hand as they left her apartment to prove it, he resented the stupid law that forbade him from being romantically involved with her. He hated secret hologram messages in between battles and mouthed “I love you”s from across the room. He hated not being able to hold his wife tight and never let her go.

But as much as he hated hiding, Padmé kissed him softly and reminded him why he endured it all: he hated the thought of being exposed and losing his wife even more. 

And so, he dealt with everything. For them. For her.

“Oh, fuck,” he muttered as they boarded their transport. “If I’m on duty, then I can’t even drink to make this a bit more bearable.”

***  
  


Anakin was about to pull open the doors to the senate building when Padmé lowered his arm. 

“Wait,” she said. She reached out and smoothed the shoulders and adjusted the collar of her husband’s new robes. “There. I wish you could wear these types of clothes everyday instead of your filthy Jedi robes.” 

“What’s wrong with my robes?” Anakin asked, grabbing Padmé’s hands as she lowered them.

”They’re just so...bland. Imagine if the Jedi were allowed to wear nice clothes. I would dress you in the finest fabrics in the galaxy.”

“We could color coordinate our outfits if that were true. Or even better, we wouldn’t have to lie to everyone except our droids if I weren’t a Jedi.”

”We wouldn’t even be together if you weren’t a Jedi, Anakin. You would still be on Tattooine, and I would be inside wishing I were anywhere else in the galaxy.” 

Padmé pushed the doors open. Anakin’s stomach dropped to his boots.

Every available surface was decorated with gold or silver trinkets. Banners displaying every Republic system hung from the walls or arches, and men and women dressed in crisp white uniforms walked around carrying drinks on large silver trays. Everyone, even the Chancellor, was dressed exquisitely.

This was definitely _not_ his scene. 

“Well, let’s get this over with.”

***

Anakin knew Padmé was a badass. From successfully running an entire planetary system at 14 to knowing exactly what to do to save everyone under intense pressure, he never doubted her abilities. 

Except when it came to drinking. Holy shit, she did not know when to stop.

The first hour of the night was quiet. All Anakin did was lean against the wall and watch his wife make small talk. He envied her everytime she grabbed another glass of wine, wishing that they were back in their bedroom. 

He was about to go to the bathroom and splash some water on his face to wake himself up a bit when something caught his eye. One of the senators in Padmé’s little circle gestured to him with his head. Curious and bored, Anakin made his way over there. 

Padmé’s eyes widened when he was within a few feet of her. “Ani!” She grabbed his arm with her free hand and pulled him closer to her until they were hip to hip. 

One of the female senators raised an eyebrow at him. “You know this man well, Senator Amidala?”

“We’re longtime friends,” Anakin said hastily. He could feel Padmé try and pry open his clenched fist so that they could hold hands. “We’ve known each other over ten years.”

“Anakin and I are _very_ close.” Padmé smiled at her husband, peering up at him through her long eyelashes. 

“I wouldn’t exactly say close.” He cleared his throat. “Excuse us, Senators. I apologize for the interruption.” 

His hand around her shoulders, Anakin gently guided Padmé to a secluded corner of the room. 

“How much have you had to drink?”

Padmé shrugged. “Five or seven glasses maybe? Oh, Ani, all this is so boring without you with me. Stop standing so far away!”

Anakin grit his teeth. “We both know as much as I would like that, we can’t. People are going to get suspicious-“

Padmé interrupted Anakin by kissing him. All thoughts gone from his head, he kissed her back passionately until he remembered where they were.

He gently pushed her away and held her at arm’s length. “Can’t believe I’m saying this, but wait until we’re back home to kiss me.”

Padmé pouted. If both their careers weren’t on the line, Anakin would have kissed her senseless right then and there, Jedi Code be damned. Something about Padmé’s low cut dress and his arm around her lower back as she leaned her head against his chest made his head swim. 

“We only have to be here for a few more hours and then we can go home,” Anakin said. “Just...try not to tell the whole fucking senate we’re married, okay? If I keep interrupting you like I just did, people are gonna know something is up.” 

Padmé held her hand up to her heart. “I promise I won’t tell anybody we got secretly married last month.”

“Good.” Anakin plucked the glass out of his wife’s hand. “And try not to drink anymore.”

”No promises.”

As he watched her walk back into the crowd, Anakin gulped down what was left in the glass.

***

As it turned out, Anakin had to continue bailing Padmé out every fifteen minutes. For some reason, she just wouldn’t stop mentioning Anakin. Whether she was talking about their secret wedding:

“Senator, your dress is stunning! The details on the skirt remind me of the veil for my wedding!”

“Senator Amidala, I wasn’t aware that you were married. I don’t see a ring anywhere-“

“-What the Senator means is that she already has her outfit picked out for her wedding, which won’t be happening anytime soon. She just... likes to plan ahead!”

Or referring to him by her pet name for him:

“Just recently, Ani and I took a trip to Naboo. We stayed in the lake country. It’s so beautiful there; have you ever been?”

“You haven’t been on a vacation in years, Padmé. And who is ‘Ani’?”

“That would be me! Pa- Senator Amidala has called me that ever since I was a little boy. And what she means by ‘our trip’ is when we were hiding on Naboo after we uncovered several plots to assassinate her.” 

Or casually mentioning that she was a wife:

“My husband-“

“But, senator! When did you get married? And to who?”

Padmé pointed directly at Anakin as she sipped her wine. “That’s him over there.” She signaled him to come over to them.

Hair standing on edge, Anakin almost knocked over several representatives and a tray of drinks as he dashed across the room. 

“Is something wrong, milady?” He subtly placed his hand on her waist, ready to whisk her away at the first sign of danger.

“And you are?”

”A Jedi, sir. Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker.”

“Master Skywalker, Senator Amidala is claiming that you are her husband.”

Anakin gave what he hoped was a convincing laugh. “Husband? Senator, the Jedi Code strictly forbids emotional attachments, including marriage. If we actually were together, I would be expelled and stripped of all my privileges, including my lightsaber.”

“Then why did she-“

“-Senator Amidala has had one too many glasses of wine. It’s my fault, really, I should have cut her off hours ago... The point is, she has no idea what she’s saying and I highly doubt she will remember any of this tomorrow, so it would be best if you didn’t mention this to her. Wouldn’t want to embarrass her, right?”

The senator nodded slowly. He muttered something about the bathroom before walking away from the happy couple. 

“Come on, Angel,” Anakin said. “I’m taking you home.” 

“Let me just find a waiter-“ Padmé craned her neck slightly.

“No!” Anakin gripped her shoulders and steered her away from the alcohol and towards the exit. “No more drinks for you. We’re leaving right now.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve been running around all night stopping you from telling everybody and their mothers that we’re married.”

“You’re exaggerating, Ani.”

“No, seriously, we might have to marry you off to...I don’t know, Senator Organa to maintain our cover.” 

“He’s already married.”

“Well, shit. Scratch that idea, then. He’s the only one I’m comfortable with you fake marrying.” Anakin hopped into the shuttle and helped Padmé in. 

As she was about to sit down in the seat next to him, Anakin pulled her into his lap. Padmé adjusted herself so that her head could rest comfortably in the crook of his neck. He delicately brushed a lone curl off her forehead and behind her ear. His hands had been itching to touch her affectionately all night, and even though he knew Dormé was staring at them from the corner of her eye, he planted a kiss on his wife’s forehead.

***  
  


“Ugh,” Anakin groaned and sat up in bed. His communicator has been beeping for a while now. Obi-Wan was calling him. 

“Yeah? Is something wrong? Am I needed for a battle?”

“Don’t get too excited, young one. I just wanted to know how your evening with Senator Amidala was?”

Anakin turned his head the slightest bit. Padmé lay on her side facing him, her dress rumpled, hair in a fuzzy halo, mouth slightly agape. The necklace he had given her all those years ago was nestled in between her breasts. Even disheveled, she was still beautiful as ever.

“Mind-numbingly boring. I don’t know how she, or anyone, can do this year after year.”

“Well, perhaps this will help ease your pain. We’ve been requested to help with the ground invasion on Malastare. I can brief you at the temple in about an hour.”

As soon as Obi-Wan was gone, Anakin’s smile turned into a frown. After he was dressed and had told Dormé he had to leave, he gently nudged Padmé awake.

”What’s wrong, Anakin?”

He held up his saber. ”Duty calls. I’m sorry to leave so early.”

”Oh.” Although her tone was neutral, she was clearly saddened by this news. “Promise you’ll come back to me safe and sound?”

Anakin squeezed her hand. “I promise, Padmé. I love you.”

”I love you too, Ani.”

***  
  



End file.
